Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brackets and frames for mounting and suspending trash bags and other bags in open configuration for containing trash and various objects and material. More particularly, the invention is characterized by a bracket for mounting on a supporting object and suspending pressure-seal or closure type plastic bags having linear tab-and-slot or zipper-type closure or engaging elements in the bag mouth, which bracket typically includes a generally elliptically-shaped frame fitted with a flange and flange lip for attaching the frame to a fixed object such as a cabinet, automobile dash, desk or the like. The frame is designed to receive a pressure-seal or closure bag such as a "Ziplock" (trademark) or zipper closure bag and suspend the bag as a receptacle for trash or other articles, such that the bag may be quickly and easily placed on and removed from the bracket and pressure-sealed when filled, for disposal or other use, as desired. The upwardly-extending flange lip in the frame flange is typically spaced from one edge of the bracket frame and is designed to mount on a vertical surface, thus positioning the bracket frame of the bracket in a substantially horizontal configuration to receive the top edge or mouth of a reverse-opened plastic bag. The plastic bag is then again reversed on itself as it is deployed through the opening in the bracket frame to assume its original shape, which action suspends the bag at a bag fold wherein the pressure seal elements engage the outside periphery of the bracket frame.
One of the problems which exists in utilizing various types of brackets, hangers and suspending mechanisms for suspending and supporting trash bags and other bags in open configuration, is that of securing the bag in removable fashion on the bracket, suspender or other device without the necessity of using a clip, ring or other keeper in association with the bracket. This problem is particularly apparent under circumstances where it is desired to suspend a pressure seal-type bag such as a "Ziplock" (trademark) or zipper closure bag, because the stiffness of the sealing elements at the bag mouth makes it difficult to mount the bag and maintain it in a secure, open configuration on a bracket or other suspension device.
Various devices are known for suspending trash bags and other bags from brackets and other support members. Typical of these devices is the apparatus for receiving empty beverage cans detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,681, issued Nov. 4, 1986, to Ellis J. Staley III, et al. The apparatus is designed to receive empty beverage cans and includes a bag having multiple closure bands positioned about the periphery of the bag mouth and an annular support member having multiple corners provided with downwardly-curved slits extending through the thickness of the annular member on each side of the corners. The closure bands of the bag may be drawn over the upper edge of the annular member and slipped into and upwardly within one of the slits, causing the ends of the slits to grip the closure bands on each side of the corners. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,348, dated May 12, 1987, to Otho O. Corsaut III, et al, details a "Bag Holder", which includes a flexible plastic strip having an intermediate straight portion adapted for insertion within a trash bag opening for alternative ground or floor engagement or wall hanging, with a bag retained in open receiving configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,292, dated May 23, 1989, to William T. Beckham, details a "Method and Apparatus For Holding A Trash Bag". The apparatus has a perimeter for holding the bag open, a curved rim on one side of the perimeter for retaining the bag and gripping when lifting the bag and a flattened portion of the perimeter for engaging a surface. The flattened portion has a protruding lip opposite the curved rim for standing the apparatus upright and acting as a receiving ramp for sweeping into the bag. U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,943, dated May 14, 1991, to Dean O. Nelson et al., details a "Trash Bag Holder" which includes a hook that is collapsed to fit in the mouth of a trash bag and then expanded to open the bag for filling with trash. A pan is attached to the hook and serves both as a threshold when sweeping trash into the bag, and as a lid when the bag is used as a trash receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,990, dated Jun. 28, 1994, to David A. Graves, details a "Leaf Ramp and Bag Holder Device" which includes a blunt-nose ramp upon which leaves are raked. When the leaves are raked to the top of the ramp they fall by gravity through an opening provided in the device, either into a trash bag secured to the opening or into a free-standing trash receptacle. The rear leg provided on the device anchors the device to the ground and a rest is provided at the front end of the device to secure the device against the ground while it is in use. U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,022, dated Jan. 28, 1997, to Richard F. Reifers, details a "Device For Loading Trash Bags". A loading ring is provided for receiving a trash bag, which ring is periodically manually shifted upwardly, thus causing the enclosed trash and refuse to drop by gravity further into the bag as the bag is filled. A "Trash Bag Stand" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,138, dated Jun. 24, 1997, to Leon Cronk, et al. The trash bag stand includes a lip ring, a stand fastener, a bag-securing mechanism, a drop and a bag dispenser. The stand fastener fastens the lip ring to a support structure and the bag-securing mechanism includes a securing ring for securing the bag lip to the lip ring and the bag therebetween. The drop extends from the ring a distance substantially equal to the length of the bag to an end and the bag-dispenser is located at the end of the ring. The bag-dispenser receives multiple bags for serial dispensing onto the ring.
It is an object of this invention to provide a continuous frame bracket for suspending zipper closure and pressure-seal-type bags, such that trash and other objects may be placed in the bags and when the bags are full, they may be released from the bracket and pressure-sealed for further disposition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved, preferably generally elliptically-shaped bracket adapted for horizontal mounting on a support or object and shaped to receive a zipper closure or tab-and-slot, linearly-sealed plastic bag, such that the bag is first reversed-opened, the mouth and sealing elements fitted over the bracket and the bag then deployed through the center of the bracket to assume its original shape and facilitate suspension of the bag on the bracket by its upper lip or edge at the sealing elements in open configuration, for filling the bag with trash or other objects.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a bracket for suspending zipper-type and tab-and-slot, pressure-seal or closure bags for receiving trash or other objects. In a preferred embodiment the bracket is characterized by a continuous bracket frame fitted with a flange typically having a flange lip spaced from a bracket side for mounting the bracket frame on a fixed object or support in substantially horizontal orientation. The bracket frame is designed to receive the mouth and sealing elements of the plastic bag, wherein the plastic bag is initially reverse-opened inside and out, the reversed mouth of the bag inserted over the bracket frame at the sealing elements and the bag then deployed through the center of the bracket frame. This configuration facilitates suspension of the bag in its original open shape on the frame by a fold at the sealing elements such that the reversed sealing elements tighten on the outside periphery of the bracket frame as the plastic bag is loaded.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method for suspending pressure-seal or closure-type bags from a bracket having a mount flange, which method includes the steps of mounting the bracket on a support in substantially horizontal configuration by means of the mount flange, reversing the bag inside-out, positioning the reversed mouth and the sealing elements of the plastic bag around the periphery of the bracket, deploying the plastic bag through the opening in the bracket to its original shape and creating a fold in the bag mouth with the sealing elements disposed around the outside periphery of the bracket to further deploy the bag beneath the bracket for filling with various objects.